


Umbrella

by WoorEnergy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic, Rain, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt, as usual lol, this is such a bad summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: Virgil knew he forgot something today ; his goddamn umbrella. Now he had to walk back home under the rain. The thought made him sigh in defeat.But never fear, Patton's here ! And it gave Virgil a good excuse to spend time with his crush.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a prompt I found on Tumblr months ago : "I brought you an umbrella."  
> I can't find the person who wrote it in the first place, so please if you know their name tell me so I can credit them !
> 
> Enjoyyy

Virgil hated himself sometimes. Well, he always did, but he did more than usual today.

His eyes, landing on the window to his left, noticed how hard the rain was pouring against the glass, or how loud the thunder roared in the sky. It was his last class -he couldn't remember what it was precisely-, and in other context he would've been relieved... but that meant he had to walk back home under the rain. And obviously there was no bus to take him to his destination- he avoided them most of the time anyway, crowds in it made him nervous. What a surprise.

Finally, the bell rang and the professor let the students leave the classroom as he gathered his papers on the desk. Virgil packed his own things as well, cursing himself for being so forgetful, and suddenly heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around to meet Patton's eyes.

“Hi Virgil !” He greeted with a warm smile. “I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you, school kept me busier than usual today.”

“It's... fine, Patton. It's cool.” Virgil tried to smile to his friend, but he saw that Patton wasn't gonna fall for that.

“Are you feeling okay ? I mean, _really_ ? You look moody.”

Virgil felt his cheeks turning to a bright pink and looked down, finally trying to avoid the other's gaze. “M'yeah, don't worry 'bout it. I'm a bit upset, that's all.”

“Oh, do you want to talk about it ?”

As Patton put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Virgil felt a heavy knock in his chest, and his entire face burning as he gently tried to push his hand away. Feelings were so hard to deal with. Why did he have to fall in love with Patton in the first place !? They had known each other for barely two months ! But Virgil just had to blame the man for being so handsome, so considerate, so funny to him- and in general. Yes, he could be a bit too much sometimes (he wasn't used to someone being excited over small things), but did he love him with all his heart. And he hated himself even more for that.

“It's...” Virgil finally swang his bag on his shoulder and sighed. “It's stupid. Forget about it, yeah ?”

“If you say so. But I'm sure it's not ! Your feelings can't be stupid !” Patton suddenly noticed something and frowned. “Wait. Are you going to leave like this ?”

“Like what ?”

“Without anything to face the rain, silly ! I brought an umbrella if you want !”

“And-And what about you ? You need it too.”

Virgil would've been even more upset at Patton's laugh, thinking he was making fun of him ; but instead, he found himself smiling and melting at that sound, and thought that he wouldn't mind to hear it again.

“Oh dear, we can walk together ! Your house isn't that far away from mine, hm ?”

“Nah, hopefully. Are you sure it's fine ?”

“Of course it is !” Patton glanced at the professor patiently waiting for them to leave. “Come on, we should hurry.”

Virgil nodded in agreement, and they both left the classroom, walking down the hallway together as they quietly chatted. Virgil still felt his heart pounding heavily, but his fears and doubts slowly drifted away while they finally went outside.  
Patton shivered when the cold wind brushed his face and put his hoodie over his head. Virgil couldn't help but notice the little cat ears on the top of it and snorted ; the guy expressed his love for animals -especially cats- many times, and he wouldn't be surprised to learn that he had a bunch of them at home waiting to be fed and petted.

“Oh man,” Patton whined as he grabbed his umbrella to protect the both of them, “it sure rains a lot !”

“Yeah, good thing you were there.”

Virgil felt his face warming again as soon as he saw Patton's smile. “You're talking about the umbrella ? No worries ! That's what friends are made for, right ?”

“Hm.” He nodded, abruptly ending the conversation.

The two boys left the school and started to walk to Virgil's home almost in silence ; Patton was humming a song, and Virgil thought about holding his breath to fully hear him for a moment. Instead, he simply kept his mouth shut and shyly smiled at this adorable voice. It surely was awkward, just walking with his crush and not daring to say or do anything, and yet it felt so good for him to be with him just for the sake of it, without needing words.

But the humming suddenly disappeared, and Virgil heard a loud gasp. “Look ! A puddle !”

“Hm...” Virgil saw the puddle in a pothole and cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, what's the big deal ?”

“Come on, you know what that means !”

Without any warning, Patton shoved the umbrella into Virgil's hand, ran to the puddle and bunny hoped in it under the anxious one's widened eyes.

“Why the _hell_ did you do that !?” He screeched, running to his friend. “You could catch a cold !”

“Oh Virgil, what's the big deal ?” Patton chuckled, echoing Virgil's words. “Please don't tell me you never did that before !”

“That's not the topic and you know it ! I just don't want you to be sick !”

Patton tilted his head and slowly approached his friend, taking his free hand in his. Virgil just wished he could disappear, and yet he loved the contact of their skins together way too much.

“Virgil, I'll be fine, really. I won't be sick !”

“And what if you do ?”

“Then you'll have the right to be mad at me, but not for too long !” Patton winked, walking again and still holding Virgil's hand. The emo kid didn't have any other choice but to follow him, but he didn't try to complain ; it was just an excuse to be close to him, even if the thought of it made him nervous before.

Eventually, the man started jumping in puddles again as Virgil scolded him, but perhaps he jumped in it too, just one time, his fingers tightly clenching to the umbrella. And perhaps Patton saw him, but didn't say anything. Virgil still had trouble to understand why it seemed so funny for his friend.  
They finally arrived at Virgil's home as Patton quickly shook his head to dry his hair under the porch. Well, most of his clothes were soaked with rain too since he spent more time jumping into the puddles than staying under the umbrella, but it was worth it.

“Thanks again for walking with me.” Virgil said, lightly biting his bottom lip. “It was nice of you.”

“No prob', Bob !” Patton geniunely smiled, shaking his umbrella as well. “Tell me if you need another ride, i'll be glad to help you !”

“Heh... I'll keep that in mind. Uh, so, see you tomorrow in class ?”

“Yeah. Oh, wait !” Patton buried his hand into his trousers' pocket and grabbed his phone. “I know we've been talking for, what, two months ? But I thought I could give you my number, or you could give me yours... It'll be easier to talk about school stuff if one of us can't come, you know ?”

Virgil swore to God he couldn't be happier. He still looked as emotionless as he could on the outside despite the small blush on his cheeks -hidden by his smudged make-up and curly hair, he wished, but he was internally screaming and sobbing in three different languages.

“It's fine if you don't want to !” Patton quickly added as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't want to, uh, stress you or anything.”

“Nah, uh... I'm cool with it, for real. Give me your phone.”

So he did, and Virgil typed his name and number on the screen before handing it back to the man.

“I'm so glad we're friends !” Patton exclaimed, his cheeks a bit pink- probably the fact he's been running from puddles to puddles. “Oh, actually- we're besties now ! Can we be besties please ?”

Virgil couldn't help but snort. “Yeah, whatever pleases you. See you tomorrow ?”

“See you tomorrow !” Patton echoed, grabbing his umbrella as he left the porch. He waved at Virgil for a second before he started to head back to his own house. Virgil stayed here, motionless, watching his new best friend go before he entered his house and closed the door behind him.

He was such a mess- a gay mess. But damn did it feel right. He wanted to go back in time and relive this small moment of happiness all over again, he wanted to feel Patton's hand in his, he wanted to see his exhausted but cute face and his genuine, bright smile, he wanted to hear his laugh.  
And God, he wished he had the courage to confess to him. But deep down, he knew it was too soon ; they still had to know each other better, and the last thing he wanted was to frighten him.

“Fuck this.” He mumbled under his breath as he took off his shoes and left his bag on the doorstep, heading to the kitchen to eat something.

Later in the evening, Patton would text to tell his edgy friend he sneezed several times and thought he caught a cold. “told you stubborn head” was all he answered, still smiling with empathy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo if you liked it, comments are appreciated as well ! You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter as WoorEnergy, I'd be glad to chat with you


End file.
